Perfect Disaster
by obscureshadows
Summary: Rose Weasley feels like a failure. She is tired of being the person others want her to be, and feels like a disaster until someone comes around to help. Slight signs of Scorose.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song Ever After.

_I could be your perfect disaster_

_You could be my ever after_

_- Ever After, Marianas Trench_

The happiest people are often the saddest on the inside. This was especially true for a certain redheaded, bright-eyed girl. Rose Weasley. She was always smiling, laughing that contagious laugh of hers, and spreading happiness that she seemed to carry with her to anyone who needed a bit of brightness in their lives. No one could really see past that facade of hers, and no one bothered to try to see. She _seemed _happy. That's all that mattered, right?

No one ever saw the pain she felt. People expected too much out of her. She was after all, only human. Maybe she was gifted with extraordinary intelligence, and maybe she was able to hold a smile for longer than anyone else, but that didn't mean she was superhuman. Her teachers used her for her brain. Teachers saw her aptitude as fascinating, and always gave her extra work, students to tutor, and used more as a test subject, or assistant teacher than a student.

Her friends used her as a pair of ears. She was a good therapist, she would never expect anyone to listen to her, but she was always there to listen to others. She was known to fix heartbreak, and give excellent advice. No one ever inquired after her, and why would they? She seemed perfectly happy. She was always there to tell you a cheesy joke or give you a needed hug. Rose Weasley was _always _there, whenever you needed her.

Her parents set all their expectations on her. They saw her as perfectly capable, and thought it would be a crime to waste such talent. They told her who they thought she should be, and what she should do. She was constantly restricted by other's opinions, no longer could make her own individual choices. She was a product of the opinions of those around her. She didn't even know how it felt to be unique, to do what you want to.

She very well recognized the lack of her involvement in her own life, but couldn't find a way to tell others to stop telling her who to be. She felt like a failure because of this. She felt like there was no end to this horrible cycle, and there was nothing she could do to help herself. What good is it to be able to help others when you can't stand up for yourself? She constantly mused on the fact that she would never be the perfect person everyone wanted her to be. She would curl up in bed at the end of the day and cry her heart out, then put up that facade she wore around so naturally in the mornings. She hated herself for not being strong enough.

No one inquired after her. Only one person noticed this. Scorpius Malfoy found it curious that the oh-so-happy Rose Weasley only seemed to listen, never talk. She only seemed to give, never receive. He found it strange that she could make her life about others, not herself. He admired her for being so selfless, yet he wondered how she did it. So being the straightforward person he was, he went up to her one day, and asked her how she was so strong, so capable. She looked at him intently, then replied softly, "I'm not," then walked away.

This response only intrigued Scorpius more. Was it possible that the great Rose Weasley was actually broken on the inside? He was very perceptive, yet couldn't figure out why Rose would allow others to treat her this way.

He found Rose on top of the Astronomy Tower one day, looking like she was considering jumping off, and asked her, "Why do you let others do this to you? Do you not care about yourself?"

She looked at him shocked for a second that he was there, and then replied, "I'm not strong enough to push others away, or make them care about how _I _feel. I'm a failure, a disaster."

Scorpius looked at this beautiful, amazing girl in front of him, and said, "Ignore the rest of the world. _I_ care about you. And you aren't any disaster. You're a perfect disaster."

A/N: So this is random (not that impressive) one-shot that came to me, and just wouldn't go away. The line about a "perfect disaster" came from the song Ever After by Marianas Trench (it's a really good song). I think that I can really relate to this story, and I hope that someone else can too. The thought of never being quite good enough, and wanting to be whom others think you should be, is my reality most of the time, and I think (and I hope) that I'm not the only one who feels this way. If you liked it, or if you have anything to say, please leave a comment, it makes me happy :) or favorite this story.


End file.
